<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in the Closet, Stays in the Closet by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970449">What Happens in the Closet, Stays in the Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Gen, Knifeplay, Masochistic Shuichi Saihara, Master/Pet Dynamics, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, absolutely disgusting twink gets fucked by you! more at seven, and by kinda i mean not subtle at all lmao, but kinda subtle - Freeform, im bad at tagging whoops, is it bad i wanna fuck pg!shuichi so badly??, saihara is a lowkey switch dont @ me, shamless smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought you were the freak of freaks, considering the unconventional things you were into.</p><p>That was, until you met Saihara Shuichi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry mom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You truly thought you were as twisted as twisted could be--unconventional kinks and fetishes that blurred the lines of morality, interests that'd spook anyone else, and the like. You took the title of being a freak with a fist of gold.</p><p>That was, until you met Shuichi Saihara. </p><p> </p><p>  Right off the bat, you knew that he would be someone to be constantly bullied for, for simply having niche interests. You couldn't insult him for the interest of that murderous reality show, for you were into it as well. However, he's known for being <em> obsessive </em> in comparison to casual fans.</p><p> </p><p>  Second things second, he was <em> disgusting </em>. The way he'd drool whenever watching that show or the way he sweats made you unnerved at best.</p><p>And yet, you couldn't take your eyes off of him.</p><p> </p><p>  Was it because you got off on  seeing him get picked on? Or was it like-minded attraction that landed you here? Either way, you didn't seem to deny it.</p><p> </p><p>Especially right now. </p><p> </p><p>  In the midst of second period, you excused yourself to go to the nursery. A complaint of a stomach ache usually gave you leeway--</p><p> </p><p>Instead of heading to the infirmary, you rushed into the unoccupied storage closet down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>  You made sure to lock the door to the cramped space. Immediately upon locking, you started to undo your uniform right then and there. Your breathing became erratic and, not even after unbuttoning your dress shirt, did your free hand plunge down to your sex. </p><p> </p><p>You were <em> shameless </em>, you thought. And honestly, you didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>  You continued to rub yourself against your fingers, soon inserting two digits inside. A soft gasp escaped from you as you began fingering yourself.</p><p> </p><p>  Thoughts of being choked, sliced up, and degraded floods your mind. You were in blissful paradise as you continued with your personal quickie, riding towards the high that awaited you. </p><p> </p><p>Little did you know, <em> someone </em> lingered by, hearing your erratic moans and sighs of delight behind the other door.</p><p> </p><p>  Your back then arches itself from the brick wall as you were teetering on the edge of climax. Legs shaky, vision blurring--<em> you were so close.  </em></p><p> </p><p>  Soon, when hitting that lovely high, you found yourself moaning out <em> Saihara's </em> name.</p><p>The same name that belonged to that gross normie.</p><p> </p><p>  Yet, you didn't stop. After riding out that high, you continued, teasing your clit every now and again. God, imagining him eat you out, savoring you like you were his last meal--it made you weak. With how loud you were moaning, almost the whole floor of the school could hear you. Imagining all of your friends being disgusted with how you got off to one of the grossest people in your year--it made your mind swirl into a puddle of deranged bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a knock. "(Y/N)? (Y/N), a-are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>  In your cloudy minded haze of pleasure, you didn't recognize who was at the door. The knocking came again, only quieter in comparison. "I-I thought you got, uhm, sick."</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p><em> Oh </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Man, did you want to die right then and there!</p><p> </p><p>  You knew staying silent wouldn't help since he already knows you're in the closet. You wipe off the slick from your cunt  on the underside of your skirt and buttoned up your shirt. </p><p> </p><p>  Behind the door did he finally head a lock. You peep your head out, deep red flushed against your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, you weirdo," you remarked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could ask you the same," he replies. "And here you are...getting off to someone of the likes of <em> me </em>."</p><p> </p><p>  You noticed a slight tinge of red brimming in his cheeks and ears--almost covering his entire face. Your eyes gazed down, definitely not taking note of the obvious tent in his pants that pointed at you. </p><p>"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," you scoff. "If this is your personal space, I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>  He hid underneath the visor of his cap, "Y-you don't have to--" </p><p> </p><p>  You open the door wide enough for you to pull him in. With the door slammed shut, Saihara bumps back into the door. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait! I thought you... didn't like me--"</p><p> </p><p>  Your body then pressed up against him, making him stammer in embarrassment as feeling the warmth of another person against him. His boner poked at your lower abdomen, which you began to grind against with your knee. A soft whine was heard at the back of his throat in response. </p><p> </p><p>"P-please-- <em> fuck </em>--I...I want more," he begged. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you're a whore," you huff out. </p><p> </p><p>  Your fingers traced around his pants waistline, teasing him. With more whines and a low, soft moan did you finally pull down both pants and trousers to see his dick spring out. It bobbed and pulsated with a trail of pre bubbling at the head.</p><p> </p><p>  You lick your lips in mischief delight, panting ever so slightly at such a sight. "You've been <em> spying </em> on me the entire time, huh?", you assumed. He could only avert his pale gold eyes from yours, his blush covering his entire face. </p><p> </p><p>  "Damn creep," your hands wrap around his cock. "Do you have <em> any </em> respect for privacy?" </p><p> </p><p>  A gasp of surprise rose in his chest once feeling your hands around his cock. Shuichi wanted your hand to jerk him off--probably even choke around his cock. He began drooling at the mere sensation of it.</p><p> </p><p>  "I'm talkin' to you, idiot. Well, do you?" A finger began tracing lightly around his head, eliciting another whine. He nods profusely, speaking up, "I-I d-do, Mistress. Please...please jerk me off."</p><p> </p><p>"Desperate slut," you hiss out as stroking him. "You beg like a bitch in heat, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>  At any other time, you'd be repulsed by how far you've fallen from grace. Then again, when did you <em> have </em> any? You felt warmth pooling up in your lower abdomen, the dull throb of an unfinished orgasm taunting you. Your free hand then trailed down to your sex, soon rubbing yourself off once more. </p><p> </p><p>  You began to take note of the boy above you--flushed, red cheeks, drool dribbling down his chin as his tongue falls lopsided, eyes rolled back with each stroke made to his balls. His soft, meek voice that you'd dread was now moaning aloud in high octaves, crying, whining, <em> begging </em> for more. If anything, you'd say he was perfect as the disgusting mess he was. </p><p> </p><p>And this was a handjob. How fucking <em> pathetic </em>!</p><p> </p><p>  "I-I'm close, I'm s-so close," he breathes out moments before cumming into your hand. A soft keen is heard in the back of his throat as he cums over your stick hand. Dribbles of opaque white splatter against your hand and, eventually, your face. </p><p> </p><p>  "Watch where you aim, bitch boy," you snarl as wiping the stray cum off your cheek. You then lick off the remaining cum over your hand. Not long after him cumming, you came undone in your hand, legs trembling. With a hefty sigh, you lean back with legs sprawled out. </p><p> </p><p>  The two of you basked in the afterglow of each other; eyes that were averted elsewhere now focused onto each other. Saihara cleared his throat, adjusting his loosened tie--"Y-You wanna do that again?"</p><p> </p><p>  With those eager golden eyes, how could you say no? "Lunch period, meet me in the abandoned wing in 2B," you stated. "And bring some scissors."</p><p> </p><p>  As the bell rang outside, you recollected yourself and outfit, leaving the boy in the storage closet. There was a hefty crowd outside, so you'd easily blend in without questioning.</p><p> </p><p>  Meanwhile, the fanboy longingly gazed at the door, mind still cloudy in perverse thoughts. Somehow, Shuichi managed to make out your request--bringing some <em> scissors? </em> </p><p> </p><p>  Typical knife play, he thought. The rising heat in his groin was only an indicator of what went through his mind at that.</p><p> </p><p>Finding a kindred spirit was unlikely, but he reminiscences in the fact he wasn't the only freak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spent almost a week trying to write this out cause oh my god how do i write this shit out<br/>anyways, heres pg!shuichi bein a switch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment the bell rang for Lunch, you rushed upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The west wing of the second floor was practically deserted at this time. No one roamed through the wing during break. It was a no brainer considering it a hotspot for misdeeds, especially with a handful of people seeing condom leftovers after lunch. At first, you were disgusted upon seeing the used condoms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now? You had no shame in things you were going to do in this very room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Scrolling through posts on your phone in bredom, you didn't notice the approaching footsteps. Soon enough, you heard panting from the doorway--heavy panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you came? Thought you wimped out," you mused to the boy. "Got what I asked for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi nods, holding up a box cutter instead. It wasn't what you wanted, but hey, still useful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "A-Are you sure you, uhm, want to do it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" His cheeks became blistering red at the mere thought of doing the dirtiest deeds here with you. His cap covered the red tinted cheeks once you noticed how flushed he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he was so adorable to the point you wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat him up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You walked towards him, seeing aroused fright peak up in his face as you came near. "Of course I am, emo boy," you purred. "I'm sure I want this as much as you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  In that moment, you felt his cock twitch against your thigh as you pressed up against him. A soft whine came from him, even! He was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, and you wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You snatched the box cutter he clenched around his hand. The elongated blade traced at his brimming red cheeks, ghosting a scratch. You then pressed into the flesh, watching it split open and pour out a rivulet of blood onto the fresh blade. Seeing him squirm and breathe heavily awoken </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> unpredictable inside you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, slut. On your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  At the beck of your command, Shuichi dropped to his knees. A free hand stroked his cheek, soon trailing up to his hair. You knock off the hat as your hand went through his hair--which was surprisingly soft and not greasy as you thought. He purrs in delight while you run your hand through his hair. You faltered in your movements for a moment as your own cheeks began to heat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-That feels good, doesn’t it?” you asked. He nods in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Now, take off your clothes. Don’t wanna get blood on them now, do we?” You snickered all the while he began undoing his tie and then, his shirt. Before he got to pull down his pants, you shook your head in disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep them on,” you ordered. “I want to try something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  As vague as it seemed at first, it was evident at where you were hinting at. The sole of your shoes then began to press at his tented crotch, rubbing his clothed dick against your shoe. A low moan was heard from below in response. “Wow,” you breathed out, “can’t believe you’re into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaaaally</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No I’m n-not!”, he tries to deny but the dick that was throbbing at the underside of your shoe spoke otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “I didn’t ask for a response, whore,” your foot dug into his crotch even more. For a moment, with all the force applied onto Shuichi’s cock, you thought you squished it. Nope- you didn’t. However, it was still hard as a rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  His low moans grew louder and higher with each foot rub against him. You relished in the ecstasy that flooded his golden eyes, the drool that trailed out of his mouth as he pleaded for more, and the red flush that spreaded over his face. If you didn’t have any self control, you would already be riding on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Now that you thought of it, you wanted his cock. So bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Yet, you kept your composure, making sure you weren’t as aroused as he was in this very moment. You could feel your sex already dripping wet at this point, probably already staining your underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m about to-- master, p-please--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You pulled your foot away from his cock. He was literally about to cum over from rutting against your shoe. It was disgusting--and god, did you love it. “Hm, nah~! I don’t think you deserve to cum yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud whine was heard from his throat as he threw his head back onto the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You wanted to hear him beg--that was your main goal this entire time. Beg until he couldn’t even speak anymore, breaking to your own desires. And surprisingly enough, it was easy--</span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However...if you be a good boy, I’ll let you cum. Deal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Now, take off your pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Shuichi abided by that command alone, undoing his pants and letting his tented trousers free. There was a noticeable stain in the strained briefs he wore that continued to leak more and more precum into the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You knelt down to his level, grappling at the boner that was persistent. Your hands began to jerk off his cock through the fabric; both friction and hand strokes  drove him insane with unadulterated pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Awww, you look like you’re gonna cum!”, you teased. You then drew outward the box cutter against his chest, threatening to leave more than some gnarly marks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum without my permission. Got it?” With that warning, he nods in fright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Yet, with that box cutter grazing at his exposed flesh, you could feel the constant throbbing of his dick in your hand. More and more precum stained his briefs where it felt sticky and wet. You then retracted your hand, licking up the pre that got over your hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that alone, he bursted in his briefs at the degrading sight of you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You anticipated streams of opaque white staining through the already damp fabric, but only one streak of white dribbles out of the head of his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t hold it in anymore--that was the final straw to your self-control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  To Shuichi’s surprise, he didn’t expect to grovel to his dick, licking up the cum and pre that mixed together in the fabric. You practically ripped off the stained briefs, leaving his erection out in the open and you took his dick into your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Master, i-if you keep going l-like th-that--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You bobbed your head up and down, slurping up excess juices that dribbled out of the corner of your lips. The intoxicating smell of musk and cum flooded your senses to the point you couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> straight. An upward glance at the heated, sweaty face Shuichi displayed was what you’ve wanted and finally gained after all this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For that moment in time, you ignored the box cutter in your possession. Somehow, in his pleasure stricken visage, he reclaimed it without notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You slowed your pace, now bobbing your head back and forth with teasing delay. Your tongue teased at his head that was a touch away from your lips. At this point, he began rocking his hips to practically fuck your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, the boy pleads. “I-I wanna cum in you--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled back from his dick, eyes now set on his glazed gaze. “Where? In my mouth or </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  There was an audible gulp from his throat (again, arousingly adorable). His eyes lit up with glee at the offer, nodding eagerly before begging, “I-Inside you! I wanna cum inside you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You didn’t notice but there was an underlying glint in the dull gold eyes that swirled with lust. In the mixture of bliss, there was unhinged sadism in wanting to ruin </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You gave him a soft smile--the softest smile he’s been given since--as you began to undress yourself. Soon, sliding out of your underwear, did the domineering dominance began to fall apart to show vulnerable submissiveness. Yet you continued with it even with evident vulnerability between the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you look cute,” Shuichi muttered. The twitch in his cock solidified that truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, nerd,” you replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  You clambered on top of him, stradling yourself on top of him. He could tell you were nervous and vice versa. You positioned your entrance over his dick, soon lowering yourself onto the erection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A breathy gasp fell from the two of you--a relief to the arousal that persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Shuichi then begins thrusting inside you--first, it started off slow. Over time he began thrusting inside faster, harder. It left you breathless and seeing stars in your vision the more he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  In your peripherals did you see a sharp object clasped around the boy’s hand as you continued to ride him. You knew what was yet to happen and you welcomed it--after all, there was a clear as day reason why you asked him to bring that along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Are you okay with-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hng</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- with this?” He made emphasis to his question as brandishing out the box cutter to your vision. The blade was out with a streak of dried blood on the steel. The cutter grazed against your shoulder blades, threatening to pierce through sensitive, flushed skin. You nod in agreement--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And within the unison of him thrusting deep into your core and the blade cutting deep into your, you ascended onto Cloud nine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  A loud moan was elicited from you as he sliced the first scar into your. Hearing the enthusiastic response from you (and how you tightened around him), he began to trace the blade at your thighs. It was a subtle place and place where not a lot of vitals were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  With each thrust, Shuichi littered your scarless skin with scratches and cuts on your thigh. Even as the cuts stung like pin prick needles, the bliss you were experiencing distracted you from such agony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were free, he was free; free to be freaks in secrecy together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  At this point, rivulets of red smeared against your skin and his own. It was a canvas smeared in crimson red paint; a canvas of mingled bodies intertwined together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  As much as you enjoyed this lovely high, you felt yourself nearing climax. Your leg was twitching erratically so; your legs then wrapped around his lower half as you came undone with one final bounce on top of him. Heavy breathing was heard throughout the room as you then pulled away, watching the trail of mixed fluids leave from both bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Saihara wasn’t satisfied. He wanted more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Those crazed golden swirls bore into you as he crawled atop your disheveled body, box cutter in hand and blade grazing against your chest. A wicked grin plastered itself onto his redden face--”We still have half an hour left, master~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you weren’t prepared for what would ensue in the next half hour</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N)! It’s almost spring- why are you wearing a scarf and leggings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  A couple of days go by and they’re seemingly normal at best. However, a few people caught onto your sudden shift in clothing choices. Instead of having less clothes due to rising temperatures, you had a whole barrage of layers covering your body. Your face would heat up at the mere thought of what pursued in that classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just cold,” you respond to your classmate. “N-Nothing much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” A coy hum came from the boy that lurked from the shadows, only now showing himself from behind. “It’s still cold, you know? You could get a cold, of all things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  While there was some sincerity in Saihara’s voice, you knew it was a lowkey facade. Within the past few days since that encounter did he become sly--almost cocky to an extent. The once meek demeanor of Shuichi Saihara completely vanished, yet he still kept the hat. Adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush, freak,” you spat back in reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile was reciprocated, “Ironic, but okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  For once, you could relish in the fact that you weren’t the only unconventional freak in this school. It felt odd, at best, but you welcomed the intertwined fate of kindred degeneracy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>strike me down zeus<br/>you dont have the balls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>